1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer management technology and more particularly, to a notebook computer storage and charging cart, which comprises a cart for storing notebook computers in mobile racks thereof, a power system and a network unit for allowing the storage notebook computers to be synchronously charged and controlled to update and download data on the real time through the internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, many different high-speed multi-function mobile electronic devices, such as notebook computer, cell phone, multimedia player, PDA, and etc., have been continuously developed and widely used in our society as requisite tool means for the purposes of education, entertainment and working. When compared to a desk computer, a notebook computer has the advantages of small size and mobility. In consequence, many people use a notebook computer to substitute for a desk computer.
However, in order to meet the requirement of a notebook computer for light, thin, short and small characteristics, the precision of the design of the internal electronic components is critical. Further, for protecting notebook computers against impact or accidental damage during delivery, a notebook computer case may be used. A protective notebook computer case is known comprising a bottom shell defining therein a storage chamber, a cover shell for covering the bottom shell, and a stand received in the storage chamber and biasable between an extended position outside the storage chamber and a received position in the storage chamber. This design of protective notebook computer case is functional; however it is designed for carrying one single notebook computer only. A school, organization or company may purchase a big number of notebook computers to satisfy the demands for information classification and software environment. After a use of multiple notebook computers in a room, the notebook computers may be directly kept on the desk or desks. Managing notebook computers in this manner is not a good way. Further, the notebook computers that are directly kept on a desk or desks after each use may be stolen by a thief.
Further, when using a protective notebook computer case to receive a notebook computer, the protective notebook computer case has no any charging function to charge the storage notebook computer. In consequence, a power supply problem is inevitable. Before using a protective notebook computer to carry the storage notebook computer, the user may have to use a battery charge to charge the notebook computer with an external power source, allowing working of the notebook computer for a certain length of time. This power management method is less efficient.
Further, following change in learning environments and knowledge explosion in our society, internet-based education has become one of the hot learning sources for extension education and diversified knowledge learning. An internet-based education allows the use of notebook computers to download education software through the Internet or a local area network for online learning. When a user is going to update the data in a notebook computer that is stored in a protective notebook computer case, the user must remove the notebook computer from the protective notebook computer case and start up the notebook computer, and then connect the notebook computer to the Internet of local area network for updating education software or other software programs. When a scene manager is going to update a big number of notebook computers, the scene manager must spend a lot of time and labor to finish the update work. It is very inconvenient to manage multiple notebook computers and the related network connection.